No More
by princessgothicfull
Summary: This is a what if, what if Bart had failed his misión? many metas would be imprisoned and experimented with, wouldn't they? OC snippet. Triggers for non-specific gore.


I do not own Young Justice, this is a snippet of my OC Ellie Jones, you will not understand this as its storyline is yet to be released, but feel free to point any grammar mistakes, I am a native spanish speaker.

* * *

Ellie sometimes dreams about a future that was prevented.

She's inside a pod, age thirteen and frantically slamming her fists against the red glass keeping her from the outside, a thick metal collar on her neck as if she was a dog. Her eyes are burning with unshed tears as she curses herself over and over for not listening to her daddy when he banned her from heroing.

Then there's Blue Beetle. That nice latin guy from the News, the one who snatched her from her bed and dragged her kicking, screaming and crying away from the safety of her home to that Hell.

"Settle down, meat bag. If you keep this behavior there will be consequences" she shrieks when as if on cue to his words, electricity courses through her veins and makes her lose consciousness.

Then she's fifteen, strapped to a metal table from her wrists and ankles, Reach scientists' prodding her body with medical knifes and injecting her strange liquids that make her heart pound in a way that'd give the late Flash attack and then force her healing factors to heal multiple injuries that leave horrible scars as they do not heal properly, and she's punished for it. The pain is almost as unbearable as the idea of staying there as long she's alive, and maybe after she dies for research.

She'd given up hope for a rescue six months ago, when she met the Boy Wonder, who was staring at the air and in a straitjacket as he was transported to the experimental area. If the Batman was leaving his son there to rot in the hands of those monsters, what chances did she have when her mentor was dead?

Now she was 18, or maybe 19? Time was so hard to keep track of when you have no clock. Anyways, she sits on the cot that is supposed to be a bed and sweeps the room with her left eye, as her right one had closed permanently after being dosed with a really potent acid that made her sick for a month. There's no-one in the room, and it's just perfect.

She lost her speed almost two months ago, and that was the last straw. The experiments were more ruthless than ever, and she knew that they would not hesitate to kill her soon.

She limps to the sink on the corner of the room, and reaches for a small knife taken from one of her sessions and stares at her reflection on it. Her hair is a rat's nest; grimy, oily and in graying orange tufts that only reach her chin, her left eye is staring at the reflection without any emotion betrayed by the gold-y chocolate, as its twin is closed and sealed by ugly scars that reach her cheekbone, the once light freckles stand out as a sore thumb in her paper-white skin and hollowed cheeks, and she looks away.

She sits on the floor, and doesn't even think about escaping, where would she go, anyways?

She's as good as dead, Ellie Jones is no more. At least she'd rest on the sweet embrace of death.

Those thoughts cross her mind as she digs the knife on her now collar-less throat, as she gags on her blood and forces her fist to impale the utensil as far as it could go into her body.

She slumps forward and feels herself go limp on the pool of crimson blood that blooms from her throat and mouth, the hot white pain of it all slipping further and further away as she finally gasps and her eye loses all its light.

_Ellie Jones is no more._

She screeches as she flungs into a sitting position and clutches her teddy bear as a life line, she's on her room, the mint green walls greeting her and she's _alive._

There is a noise outside and her door bangs open just as she thinks that the Blue Beetle has come for her, but it's just her Daddy and her brother, whom are holding a rifle and a baseball bat respectively, both of them are barefoot and in pajamas.

"Ellie! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" her father looks around the room before lowering the rifle and frowning.

She babbles some nonsense at the speed of light and tears spill from her eyes as she chokes on a sob.

"What happened, pumpkin?" her brother Nicholas runs over to her and gathers her in his arms, and she buries her head on his chest as violent shakes run through her body. She's safe, she's home, it was just a dream. _Justadream,justadream,justadream._

Her father scowls, not at her, but at the situation on itself. Maybe Nicholas didn't knew, as he didn't spend many nights home from his boarding school, but ever since his baby girl developed speed and decided to be a hero, the nightmares began.

Gordon Godfrey had warned them all, the Justice League took teens and brainwashed them to be their soldiers, and his girl was a living example. That's the reason he forbade her from donning the jade jumpsuit and running through the streets playing hero.

Finally, Ellie fell asleep on the arms of Nicholas and he looked over to his father with a startled pair of blue eyes. The silent question hung in the air as he left the room.

He would stop his daughter from destroying herself, before Ellie Jones was no more.


End file.
